The Mornings After
by tsukikomew
Summary: Pt 2 of GIB.  Damon and Elena are preparing for their wedding and eternity together but Stefan is still out there, ready to wreak havoc and get revenge. A vampire from Katherine's past has her sights on Damon.  Sometimes morning light causes problems.


Hello all! Below is the Prologue for TMA. It's the prologue vs. chapter 1 since it is just setting up what's to come. For new readers please go to http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for my Getting Into Bed recap. You can read this without reading GIB but I would recommend reading the recap.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The water was blue, so blue that he wondered if he was still dreaming. The beaches were white, the sand gleaming in the early morning light. He smiled lightly as he sipped his cup of coffee, thinking to himself he was living the life. His next door neighbor smiled and waved at him clad only in her bra and underwear. He knew she had designs on him but he had remained a gentleman. He nodded gently before turning to stare into the room. At the sign of movement he glided back inside.

"Good morning Sweetheart," he said as he moved closer to the bed. She arched attractively, the sheet falling to her stomach. He reached up and untied the silk scarf around her wrists and massaged the skin lightly. She pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. After pulling back, she yawned stretching her arms over her head.

"Good morning," she whispered against his lips. They kissed gently, tongues rubbing against each other with a seductive promise. He pulled back and licked her neck gently before nibbling on her soft skin. She moaned appreciatively as he found the spot where he had claimed her months before. Those places on their bodies were the most sensitive spot, causing near orgasm when lightly brushed by the mate.

She shuddered appropriately as he worked the spot, waiting for her to be reduced to a quivering mass. He wasn't disappointed as she collapsed against the bed completely, her body giving off a sense of euphoria. They spent the next moments giggling, playing footsie, and just relaxing with each other. Finally she kissed him roughly, rolling him over as she made him feel his own euphoria. She giggled lightly before pulling back from him.

She was up and pulling a robe on before he could stop her. He pouted as he watched her cover her skin, tying the robe tightly around her. "Stop pouting Baby. We'll have fun later. I want to go to the beach today."

"And you know, I can deny you nothing so I guess we could go to the beach," He pulled her to him, lifting her against him. "Have I told you how much fun I had last night my little submissive?"

"No but I had fun too. Maybe next time you could be the slave and I could be the master?" She looked innocent for the most part, her eyes alight with happiness. It was her smile that convinced him of her devious side. She knew she was the master of his heart and she knew she had control if she wanted it. As he had said, he would deny her nothing.

He leaned down to kiss her, taking his time savoring her. He had been alone with her for nearly three months, yet he didn't have his fill of her. All summer they had discussed their future, their upcoming wedding, and her decision to become a vampire. Every time they discussed the wedding, her cheeks grew pink and her eyes filled with happiness. Somehow this woman was deliriously happy thinking about spending eternity with him. She was already discussing a more concrete timeline for her becoming a vampire.

After everything had happened in Mystic Falls they had made a mutual decision to not discuss those events. Once a week Elena spoke to either Bonnie or Jeremy and learned any new mystical occurrences. Other than that they refused to discuss Stefan or any threat he could pose to them. As far as they knew, Stefan still believed Elena was dead. To continue the lie for the time being, they had placed a marker at her parents' grave site with EG carved into the stone. Hopefully it would keep the lie alive and cause Stefan to leave town.

"Stop thinking so loudly. It's giving me a headache," she giggled near his ear. She kissed him sweetly before pulling back from him. She walked towards the large bathroom, her hips swaying under the robe. "Won't you join me?"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You'll get sunburn," he said as he watched her turn over and untie her bikini top. He knew she was tanning or sunbathing or whatever she wanted to call it. She always did this when they went to the beach, sometimes reading or listening to music. Sometimes she did what she did now, lifted her arm and gestured for him to come to her. He slid beneath her arm and cuddled her up close to him.

"You applied sunscreen liberally earlier. I'm sure I'll be fine," she murmured as she drifted towards sleep. He held her gently, stroking her back gently. In two weeks they would be returning to Mystic Falls and he found himself wishing they could stay away. He knew the moment they got home, she would be whisked off to finish high school. They would be bothered by everyone all the time.

He knew she was eighteen. He understood she was still a senior in high school. He understood she wanted to have normal life experiences and he supported her and would support her in anything. The problem was he was selfish. He had waited so long to have someone to love completely and he didn't like sharing her.

"You're thinking too loudly again," she mumbled against his chest. Before he could react she was tying her bikini top and sitting up to grab a water bottle. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to face him, smiling lightly before growing more seriously. "We need to discuss some things."

"What things Sweetheart?"

"Things are going to be very different when we return home. I want you to understand just how different before we get there so you know what you are agreeing to."

"Just how different?"

"Well last year I was a junior and kind of a mess. I quit most of my activities and I was kind of busy with vampires and vampire exes. This year is going to be much different," she said as she trailed her fingers over his stomach. "This year I'm on Student Council and I'm on committees. On top of that I'm planning our wedding."

"We're planning our wedding."

"I know that, silly! But I'm going to be really busy. In the fall I have to do college visits and I have to help plan prom."

"We'll be fine. I'll be supportive during the day, helping out with whatever I can and then at night I'll rock your world. Do you think you could pencil me in around 11pm each night," He smirked lightly before pulling her against him. "I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me but I am going to command some of your attentions as your future husband."

"I have no issue with that Baby and I think I'll enjoy giving those...attentions."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls**_

"Animal attacks don't necessarily mean vampires," Jeremy said while staring at a computer read-out.

"Jeremy there have been six attacks in the last week," Bonnie added while typing furiously on the computer. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun while she swatted a mosquito absentmindedly. "It's so damn hot."

"I'm just saying we live next to a forest; it's completely possible they were just attacked by an animal."

"It would be awfully coincidental if they all were considering we haven't had an animal attack in months," Alaric said while tossing a ball in the air. "We need to consider the possibility vampires have returned to Mystic Falls."

"Oh goody, I was finally getting ahead on my college search," Bonnie sighed as she brought up the digital map. "If we take into consideration the location of this animal attack then we can maybe see if there's a pattern."

Alaric glanced around his apartment briefly, taking stock of what used to be his guest bedroom. Now it was headquarters until Damon and Elena returned since they would then move any supernatural activity to the Boarding House. His one wall was now covered in photos, maps, string connections, and pages of directory information. Bonnie was set up at a laptop while Jeremy flailed around, spouting denials.

"Three attacks had neck damage but two of them were sleeping outside with their heads closest to the outside of the tent. Two of the attacks were attacked legs and arms. This last one is different though. The victim was brutalized and also...the only high schooler," Bonnie explained. "We could probably say the two leg and arm attacks were honest animal attacks. They were barely harmed and there was some mention of a raccoon they caught last week. The first three died but there was a sighting of a wolf nearby."

"Wolves aren't really common around here though."

"Yeah but strange things tend to happen around here," Jeremy whispered.

"The last one is the one that worries me," Bonnie stated before turning back to the computer. "It doesn't fit with the last five. It was brutal; the girl was practically ripped apart."

Alaric glanced up at the map as Jeremy walked over and placed a new pin where the attack happened. The pin stood out against the white map, joining its other five markers. He stood up suddenly and walked over to the wall, dropping the ball on the ground.

"Do you recognize this place?" He asked forcefully, spinning to look at his two students. Bonnie stared at the map, the sixth marker standing outside the previous areas. Jeremy glanced at it before murmuring a negative.

"Wait is that...?"

"Yeah, that's Wickery Bridge," Alaric said as he stepped back to glance at the rest of the map.

"But that's where..." Bonnie continued

"Stefan met Elena," Alaric whispered.

"But that would mean...I mean it's too much of a coincidence."

"Stefan must be back," Jeremy whispered.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_**Meanwhile in New York City**_

"I understand you don't typically deal with my kind but you need to listen! I'm looking for Heather Melken. She used to go by Vivienne Marseau," she called through the door. "I don't need to come in but I need to speak with her!"

"Go away night demon!" She shook her head before resuming the constant knocking. She listened for a moment, hearing soft chanting coming from the interior of the house. It sounded like the hybrid language Bonnie had been researching surrounding the mystical necklace. Isobel knew she had the right house but they wouldn't even talk to her. She screamed as she was thrown back by a red force-field, becoming impaled on a rod.

"You know, I hate being impaled by things! It's not nice and it's not the American way!" She groaned loudly as she pulled herself off the rod, dropping to the ground. She pushed a hand against her abdomen, pressing against the bleeding wound. "God, why are witches so damn paranoid? I mean she's 98 years old and no vampire has done her in yet."

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted her monologue and calmed her pissy mood a little bit. "What!" she growled into the phone.

"Izzy? It's me."

"Ric?"

"Yeah we just figured something out about all these animal attacks in Mystic Falls."

"Well that's just great! I'm trying to reach the oldest surviving heir of Damon's mother's ancestral line and you guys are talking about animal attacks."

"Izzy! They aren't just animal attacks! This last one...we think it means Stefan's back!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't tell Elena yet. Be sure before you alarm her or turn Damon into an overprotective lover."

"Izzy...he killed the girl where he met Elena. It's such a coincidence."

"You better protect her Ric. I can't lose her...not after we're finally trying to build a relationship."

"I will." They said no more as she hung up the phone, sliding it into the pocket of her jeans. She stood up quickly and brushed the dust off of her pants. With a more determined stare, she faced the door to the old woman's house and moved towards it once more.

"I'm not leaving until I speak to Mrs. Marseau and so help me; if you don't speak to me then I will bring my own witch up here and have her bring the damn house down!" Isobel yelled through the old oak door.

"There is no need to yell vampire. My great-granddaughter is a little overzealous." Isobel stepped back and stared at the old woman before her. She didn't look at day over 60 and Isobel immediately wondered if there was deeper magic at work here.

"Are you Mrs. Marseau?"

"Yes dear. You'll understand if I don't invite you in, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then, my dear, shall we get a cup of tea down the street. They have the best cookies." Isobel stared at the old woman as she came out into the alleyway, walking with a quick gait towards the main street. "Come along Ms. Vampire. You must be here about my great-great aunt..."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Explain to me again how we can know its Stefan? I mean couldn't it just be a coincidence?" Jeremy argued.

"There have been no attacks in that area in years. We can't even trace a raccoon bite to that area! It can't be a coincidence!" Bonnie argued back. Ric hung up the phone and turned to stare at the two teenagers. Bonnie was fired up, her hair swirling around her as she argued her point. Jeremy looked upset as he tried to win his side of the argument. Should they worry about one random attack near Wickery Bridge? Was it random? Should they call Elena? Would Damon kill them if they hid the information?

"The point is we can't freak out just because something happened to someone somewhere Elena might have sat, walked, cried, or nearly died! If the attack had happened in Dad's office or at the Boarding House, we could link it."

"Get your head out of your ass Jeremy! It's the only attack that differs from the others. It's the only attack which occurred near an important place in Elena's life. It's the only attack that screams..."

"Of a ripper," Ric whispered. He glanced back at the map before continuing. "Stefan was a ripper during his early years. It's not out of the question; he could revert back to that."

"So we wait, we watch, and we don't tell Elena until we're sure?" Bonnie asked. She turned to face Ric and glanced up at the map, waving one hand until the pin marking Wickery Bridge glowed lightly. The blue pin turned white to offer contrast against the red and blue pins marking the other attacks.

"Not until we're sure," Ric echoed. Bonnie grabbed her bag and pushed Jeremy towards the exit. Ric had a date and they needed to clear out before Jeremy saw something that would scar him for life.

Once outside, Jeremy pulled Bonnie towards her car. He pulled her to him, their lips meeting quickly. Bonnie's bag tumbled to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was warm in his arms, moaning low in her throat as he for once, dominated the situation. Bonnie was a strong woman, a woman who always dominated in her relationship. For once, Jeremy was allowed a moment.

"Are your parents still visiting your aunt?" He whispered against her lips as he kissed her. His fingers dug into her lower back, holding her closer. Suddenly he felt a shock jump to his body and he jumped back a little.

"I can't answer you if you won't stop," she was grinning broadly, her cheeks flushed lightly.

"Well?"

"They'll be home tomorrow. Do you want to...make some magic on the Oriental rug?"

"Most definitely," he said as he pulled her to him once more.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"I'm glad we skipped dinner," she giggled next to his ear. His arms held her to him, as he licked at the remnants of blood. Her fingers grasped his hair as he nibbled the area lightly, moans escaping her lips softly.

"You skipped dinner. I ate just fine." He growled as he bit down to leave his mark on her. She gasped loudly before scratching his back roughly. He hissed as he smelled blood in the small scratches.

"It's not polite to play with your food," she giggled again. He didn't answer her but instead he pulled the sheets over his head. He got busy showing her just how much he liked playing with his food.

"Damon!"

They spent the next few minutes just laying there, staring out the open doors at the moon reflecting on the water. It was beautiful and it was romantic. The light shimmered as it hit the water, giving them their own light in which to make love by. Their kisses were deep and drugging, passionate and sexual.

"I can't believe we'll be back in Mystic Falls in two weeks. It seems like this summer has gone so fast."

"That's what happens when you spent time with a vampire. Time kind of disappears," he murmured as he sought out the bite on her neck.

"Do you think a lot has changed? Maybe everyone's decided they don't like us anymore."

"You should be happy to see them. You haven't spoken to Caroline in a while. Maybe you and Blondie can have some fun together."

"We are on Student Council together." The sound of a phone ringing jarred them from their loving moments. "I should answer that."

"Ignore it. You can call Bonnie tomorrow."

"She never calls early."

"Maybe she got her days mixed up." The phone stopped ringing and Damon sighed. He slithered down her body again, palming her breast roughly as she sighed in pleasure. His girl loved rough love and he hadn't indulged recently. He groaned as the phone began to ring again.

"I got it." Suddenly Elena slithered out from under him and answered her phone.

"Come back Sweetheart," he groaned as he followed her across the bed. He kissed her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bonnie, slow down! What happened? Dammit Damon, knock it off!" She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out onto the balcony. Damon sat there and watched as she paced back and forth. The music and sounds of the water blocked his enhanced hearing so he lay back on the bed and just relaxed.

"What!" Damon shot up at the distressed sound Elena made. He flew to the doorway, nearly ripping the door clear off the hinges. Her phone clattered to the floor as she turned into his embrace, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it Sweetheart? God Elena, what happened?" She was unable to answer him so he bent down and grabbed the phone, pulling Elena against him again.

"Bonnie what is it?"

"It's Caroline."

"What happened?"

"She's dead."

"What?"

"She's dead Damon."

"...we'll be home tomorrow. We should be there for the funeral."

"That's not all Damon."

"What else could there be?"

"She didn't...I mean she came back. She's a vampire Damon."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So here we go. We have Isobel searching for info, Bonnie and Jeremy having fun, Ric dating Jenna, and Damon and Elena doing what they always do. Next chapter we're back in Mystic Falls with school starting up. This story will have more angst, less sex (for awhile), and will deviate heavily from season 2 on TV. I hope you all enjoy.

What's Wrong With Us? should update next week. Check out the blog: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please review!


End file.
